those lovers
by sweetmoment5
Summary: They're just lovers in love. Simple as that. They love each other; everyone knew it. One-shot!


**Hey! I have this cute one-shot for you! It's in 3rd person. :) Review and tell me what you think. :) Thanks!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. You, disclaimer, are my enemy. -_-**

* * *

Anyone with eyes could see how in love those two were. They were envied by those who were brokenhearted or single. Can you blame them though? It's not like they meant to. They were in love; they had to show it.

It was a beautiful thing really. How they would still blush at each compliment one gave to the other. They sometimes didn't have to use words to talk. The way they looked at each other was like they were falling in love for the first time.

They had been dating for 6 months now, but everything still felt new to them. Each kiss, touch, gesture. Everything. They were 17 and yet they knew they were meant for each other. They knew they would be together forever. Everyone knew it.

They would walk down the park happily in love, talking and laughing, and people would turn and say, "It's those lovers."

Anyone who was anyone in Miami, knew about them and their perfect love. They'd be on one of their many dates and people would ask if they were those two teenagers in love. They would just smile and nod happily.

The way he dedicated each concert to his one true love made everyone tingly inside. The best moments they have together is when it's just them in a field looking at the stars or in the practice room writing a song. Anywhere where it's just them. Those two. They always wanted to be with each other. But sometimes they couldn't so they relied on calls and texts.

It was amazing how much they cared about each other. When one was hurting, the other could feel it just as much. They were connected by love. The one thing they once feared more than anything.

It wasn't easy to get to where they were today. They had to go through many heartbreaks and losses to realize that they were meant for each other. Well, they always knew it but didn't do anything about it.

Yes, in the end they turned out just fine, if not better. Thankfully, they stayed together through it all. Now, they were as happy as could be. They never thought falling in love would be a wonderful thing. Boy, were they wrong.

They loved to tease each other about everything; mostly about how, if they had stayed with their last boyfriend or girlfriend, they wouldn't be happy right now. They knew it was true, too. They couldn't even imagine life without each other anymore.

All their future plans involved the other. College? Is he coming with me? Music career? Will she be with me every step of the way? It's simple really. If you have plans for one of them, make sure you have room for the other.

They would be graduating in a few months, and he planned something really special that day. He knew she was his forever, but he wanted to make it official. He was going to propose.

* * *

He had planned it for months, and now all he had to do was ask that one question that would change him forever.

"Will you marry me?"

He was on one knee and had tears in his eyes. It was perfect moment for him. She had a smile that made his heart flutter. She couldn't speak; all she could do was nod her head and throw herself into his arms. She cried tears of joy, and he hugged her tightly.

He thanked god for helping him not mess up during his proposal speech to her. She felt the like the most special girl in the world. That's how he made her feel. She made him feel like the happiest guy in the universe.

She looked down at the diamond ring and saw that it had two crossing A's. _'Really beautiful.' _She thought while smiling lovingly at him. He smiled back at her with that twinkle in his eyes that showed love and passion for her.

"I love you."

They said together. They laughed lightly and looked at one another.

She kissed him and he didn't hesitate to kiss back.

* * *

It was a perfect night. They both knew it. They went home to tell everyone the great news. They didn't stop smiling all night. It's what they could do to each other. They made each other's days and nights. The slightest smile and their hearts would skip a beat.

They were made for each other; everyone knew it.

They love each other; everyone knew it.

The thing everyone didn't know was just how much they loved each other. Words and actions could never do justice to how they felt. Never.

'_Austin&Ally,' _People would say, _'yeah, those lovers.'_

* * *

**I really hope you liked it. I just thought of it as I typed it so it may not be as good. Still though, please review! Thanks for reading!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


End file.
